Jamie swan? New moon
by dream lighting
Summary: Jamie is back and her world turned upside down. Jacob acting strange will Jamie have the strength to tell him before its to late, or will Jacob tell her his, Bella on the edge will she medal and destroy her sister heart read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

hi welcome to new moon flash back to a year ago I do not own Twilight only Jamie

Please leave a review at the bottom.

The day her mom and sister, Bella left was horrible, she would never forget that day. She was only four years of age. Her best friend Jacob was the one to comfort her; despite being five years old at the time, he had a look of anger and frustration plastered to his face.

"I'm leaving Charlie and that's final!" Rene exclaimed as she shoved another suitcase to the pile by the front door, "Bella's coming with me!"

"Wh-what about me and Jamie?" Charlie questioned, "You can't do this to us!"

"You can keep Jamie, she'll keep you company."

"You can't just leave!" Charlie argued.

"I want out Charlie!" Rene yelled causing Jamie to flinch, "I can't stay in this town any longer!"

Bella paid no attention to them as they began to argue, she simply stared at the front door in silence; Jamie felt tears well in her eyes.

"Let's go outside," Jacob whispered before pulling her out the back door.

Billy rolled his wheelchair after the two and waited until they were comfortable before retelling one of the old quileute legends. Normally outsiders weren't allowed to hear the legends, but because of the secret Billy knew, he was willing to make an exception. Jamie listened on in amazement as he spoke about the men that were able to transform into powerful wolves.

It had been years since Jamie's mom and sister had taken off, eleven years to be exact.

Jamie was currently sitting in Jacob's garage helping him finish working on Bella's new truck; Embry and Quil watched silently as the two of them worked.

"Jake?" Jamie asked hesitantly, "Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," He replied hesitantly, "Is it true that you're staying with us?"

Jamie let a heavy sigh as she took a seat inside the truck, Jake climbed in after her and intertwined his fingers with her.

"I don't really have much choice, Bella's taking over my room, so it was either the couch or a comfy bed at your house."

"Well, at least we'll have fun!" Jake grinned as he nudged her.

She let out a laugh only for Jacob's father to open the front door and call them inside from across the yard.

"Jamie," Billy started, "Charlie called to say that he was driving Bella home from the airport."

Jamie jerked slightly as Jake lightly kicked her leg; she turned her attention to Billy.

"Would you like to go and see her?"

"Y-yes please," She whispered.

(Bella's pov)

The ride home from the airport was filled with an awkward silence; Bella reached forward and turned the radio on.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously as she saw an old man in a wheelchair and two teenagers.

"That's Billy, his son Jacob and your sister Jamie," Charlie replied as he stopped the car and climbed out.

"I haven't seen her in eleven years," Bella stated as she followed her dad.

"Be nice Bella, she's a good kid, but she has had a rough time."

"I'll try my best," She smiled a hopefully reassuring smile.

Bella pulled her rucksack out of the back of the car before tightening her grip and heading towards the trio on the porch.

"Hey, Jamie ri-" She cut off as Charlie showed her the truck, "No way, this is for me?!"

(Jamie pov)

Jamie couldn't help the hurt that coursed through her veins as Bella blanked her out for the truck that she had helped fix.

"Did you do this yourself Jake?" Bella questioned as she opened the door and climbed in.

"Jamie helped out a lot," Jacob replied awkwardly.

Bella merely glanced at her before jumping out of the truck, grabbing her luggage and heading into the house.

"It's okay," Jake pulled her into a hug as tears welled in her eyes.

Jamie had thought that Bella being here would give her a chance to get reacquainted with her long lost sister, she now knew that she was wrong.  
25 minutes ago


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own twilight only Jamie thank you to my beta reader flipflopsandsocks14

Morning rose and I was getting Bella's present ready for her birthday. I had made her a scrap book with a gold frame for her Senior year. I was glad that her she could get Bella such a nice gift that could tie in with my parents. The only thing I was still a little iffy about was Edward. I knew that sI he didn't have to impress my sister's boyfriend but I just didn't know how to feel about him. He still kind of gave me the creeps.

This weekend I'm going to the Res to see Jake, Quil, and Embry. She had written a new song and wanted them to hear it and i just wanted to get out of this house and be as far away from my sister as possible.

"Happy Birthday Bella", Dad said I was stood in the door way I was nervous about being here.

I moved back in a few days ago Jake was sad but I promised that we'll hang out loads or he could kidnap me from school.

"Please no gifts." Bella said.

Dad got her a camera and she didn't open mine she just threw it.

"Its a scrap book your sister made it." Dad said, and Bella blinked a few times and shrugged.  
"Your welcome." I hissed out, stupid drama queen.

Dad smiled and nuged me "Is that a grey hair?"

"What!?" Bella screamed, scrambling towards her mirror to check out her hair, "not funny."

"Nice one dad." I said laughing at his joke. My sister could be so dramatic sometimes. Bella glared at me.

"Come on well be late." Bella said and I huffed in annoyance.

"I am not getting in a car with him no way." I stated, putting my foot down on the sidewalk.

"Fine walk then." Bella replied before climbing into the silver Volvo.  
I huffed texting Jake

Bella got me in the creepy car ;(

Yikes..Quill and Embry say hi

Bella hated my gift :'( worked ** it to

Well she's a bit cold but hey want me to bring you to the Res school

Please get me out of here! I swear creepy can read my mind.

Finished we arrived I do not like the Cullen one bit. Bella's other friends didn't get on my nerves quite as much. I like Mike and Angela just fine, Jessica is a bit fake for me and so is Eric.  
"Hey Jamie, you all right?" Mike called to me and I nodded my head walking over to the small circle of friends.

"Take a picture of all of us." Bella said before shoving me the small digital camera. I huffed and snapped the shot for them.

" Let me get one of the two of you." Mike said too cheerily and Bella and I both grumbled, forcing smiles onto our faces so it looked like we enjoyed each other's presence. When the pictures where done Bella glared at me again.

"Jacob's here." She said and I sighed in relief, turning on my heel and heading right for him.

"Jake please get me out of here." I said desperately and Jacob laughed.

"Why do you think I am here Jamie?" He said with a grin and I punched his shoulder affectionately.  
"Hey Jacob," Bella said with a nod. I always felt like Bella flirted with Jake when he was round me. I knew the idea was ridiculous becasue she had Edward, but it still got to me. "What are you doing here?"

"To take Jamie out of here, every one needs a day off once in a while." Jacob said and I smiled, rolling my eyes.  
"Better hope no one tells Charlie." Bella says and I lick my lips. I couldn't tell if she was implying that she was going o tell dad or not.

Jake was shocked but wasn't mad at Bella. It was something we grew used to after awhile. Bella never called dad dad unless it was to his face. He was just Charlie to her.

"Oh, by the way. Happy birthday, I got you a dream catcher for bad dreams." Jacob said with a goofy grin. He was trying to flirt and the thought was absolutely revolting.

"Thanks I love it better than the lame Scrap book I got." Bella says and I feel my stomach twist. That was a freakin' low blow.

I was angry and Angela and Jessica were shocked at the was Bella treated me. They adored me, which I thought was funny. who would have thought my sister's friends would like me more than my own sister. It was like some bad soap opera.

As Jake and I drove away I felt terrible and I knew as soon as we would arrive on the Res, Jacob would tell the boys what happened back at the school. I knew that they were worried for me and my sudden anger issues. It wasn't normal for me to get like that, I had also sprouted a good few inches making me seem like a giant. I was almost as tall as the boys which was strange since no one in my family was that height. I wrote it off as me being special, perhaps I was adopted or something. That would really add something to the drama of my life.

I climb out of the car and find Sam Uley and Paul Lahote watching us from the other side of the street. They were talking in low voices, giving me a strange look. I smiled at them because I didn't know how else to react. They grew silent after and I shivered, they creeped me out as much as Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight only Jamie swan. Sorry for the short chapter please leave a review and I will write a longer one.

"What's up with you and Bella?"

"I don't know Jacob, I've made her a scrapbook and she comes home with a new one from Alice the same on I've made then Edward growls at me."

Jake was shocked he notice she was getting taller same with Em and he was worried they were working on the Rabbit

How is she anyway?

"Same every day she sits in that chair and glares at me, I thinks she hates me Jay..."

Jacob was about to say something when they heard a truck pull up.

"Hello Jacob," Bella smiled at him and glares at Jamie. Jacob notice this and gave a hard glare at Bella.

"What do you want Bella?" he said a bit harshly.

"I brought these bikes and I have a sister who great at fixing and you being the master I was hoping we could fix them and ride them."

Jamie looked at her she knew something was up. "Does dad know?"

"NO.. Don't you dare tell beside I though you wanted to hang out"

"That was weeks ago Bella when you ditch me for Jessica"

Jake was shocked but pulled Jamie to talk to her. "Jay I know you don't want to but it might help her"

"But...fine but if she says anything mean, you back me up right?" Jamie bit her lip she had a feeling he liked Bella a lot and was growing sad.

Jacob was shocked she said that he a small crush on her months but faded when she was with Edward but he had feelings for Jamie.

"Hey jay I've got you back."

So over the next few weeks that what they did.

special thank you to Phantom-s-Ange for editing the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, every one here is chapter 4 Secrecy unfold

As the bikes were finished Jamie went back to the room and found herself being ditched by Jacob and Bella. She was mad and upset so she decided to take a walk in the woods.

She saw Jacob and Bella together. She glared at him and Jacob went pale faced. He ran up to her

"I cannot believe you left me behind!" Jamie shouted at him. Jamie was so angry at both of them.  
"Bella said you... " He started but glared at Bella in the mid sentence.  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why do you hate Jamie so much? For once please tell me, why are you so cold to her?" Jacob shouted at Bella.

Bella bit her lip but then said something.

"It's not mine to tell, its mums secret" Bella said. Bella secretly wanted to destroy any sort of happiness her sister had, she wanted Jamie to feel the pain, not caring about the disaster she will go through.

"What secret are you talking about Bella?" Jamie asked, she was getting angry and upset.  
Jacob was stunned at what Bella was saying to Jamie as he was next to her thinking what to do.

"The reason mum left" Bella started with a sneer "Is that Charlie is not your dad! You were a mistake mum wanted to terminate you!" she spat with acid "But dad pleaded with her not to do that, she told him that he was the father when he's not! You are a product of a one night stand!" Bella shouted at Jamie.

Jamie stood still, shocked 'not true, not true' she mumbled then turned and ran to the woods not caring what's going to happen next. She was hurt. She didn't believe that what Bella said was true. She was in pain.

Jacob was stunned he shouted "Isabella swan you cold hearted ** I am done helping you stay the hell away from Jamie and me." He phoned Charlie to pick up Bella as he went after Jamie.

Bella stood shocked angry that Jake left her alone. Then she saw Sam Paul and Embry look at her from the Cliff. They rushed to the woods to locate Jamie but not before getting permission from Sam.

"So the rumors were true, Sam?" Paul asked.

Sam said nothing to confirm but he'll be speaking to Charlie and asking Billy's permission about the welfare of the fifteen year old.

"Come on I think she might turn out to be a wolf." Embry said.

"No way she's not Quileute!" Paul exclaimed.

Sam growled at them. "She is half Quileute." Sam said and everyone turned to look at him. "It was supposed to be a secret but Bella let it out of the bag. She admitted that the girl we've been watching is my half sister." Sam said and everyone looked at him with shocked expression.

Wow more drama! Please leave a review!  
So Jamie is Sam's half sister! What will she do when she finds out?! Poor Charlie. : ( Next chapter will be full of twist and turns. I only own Jamie not Jacob. Damn it!

Review!

-\ special thanks to HeavenlyBreeze please check HeavenlyBreeze twilight story and for editing this chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie ran through the woods she felt, herself on fire, she was getting angry as the minutes passed. Suddenly something triggers inside of her and she explodes into a huge wolf! Vibrant Red, white tummy with Black paws with black ears. She was scared, she whimpers at the reflection of her in the water. She sensed something and immediately takes a step back.

"Jamie..Hey calm down it's me Embry." Embry's voice rang in Jamie's head.

"Why are you in my head what's happen to me? Where is Jacob? I need to find him." Jamie was scared, all this was haunting her and she was terrified. She howled.

"Jamie calm down please. The tales are true but Jamie-"Embry's voice was cut down because someone else phased.

"Hello I am Sam the Alpha, calm down pup" Sam ordered her.  
Jamie growled at Sam, her eyes were burning with hate.  
Paul looked at her with shock. Jamie was the first female to phase and she was only half Quileute.

Mean while Jacob was looking for Jamie and Charlie has the police staff looking for her as it was now dusk.  
Jacob was worried; Bella looked at him with an unread expression. Charlie was mad at his daughter because as Jacob told him she was the reason Jamie ran off.

"Any sign of her yet?" Jacob asked Charlie.  
"No still looking. Half of La push is looking for her too." Charlie replied.  
"Ow man" Jake just heard his friends coming.  
"Quill, Seth thanks for coming" Jacob thanked his friends for coming.  
"Hey it's Jamie, we will find her promise." Quill said reassuring Jacob.

As hours past they saw Sam come through the woods with Jamie. Her head hung low and she looked different than earlier.  
Jake ran to her.  
"Jamie..." Jacob said. "Jay say something." Jacob said again looking at Jamie for answer.  
She hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder.

"Hey Jamie, hey calm down." Jacob said soothing her.  
"Please Jake it's going to change everything." Jamie said still crying.

"What do you mean? Bella was just exaggerating." Jacob said trying to calm down Jamie.

"NO! Jake it's true! It's all bloody true! Please don't hate me Jake!" Jamie said now crying harder.

"Why would...no please no he's not" Jacob said as realization dawned on him. He realized that what Bella said was true. Their previous conversation came running back in his mind.  
"Yes Jacob, he's my half brother ... I was a mistake." Jamie said looking up at Jamie. She told Jacob the reality that Sam was Jamie's half brother.

"No Jamie don't ever think that you are a mistake! Ever! I still like you I promise "Jacob said reassuring Jamie. He can never hate Jamie and her being Sam's half sister wasn't going to change the way he thinks about her.

"He wants me to stay with him. He's speaking to Charlie right now." Jamie said looking in the direction where Sam was explaining everything to Charlie. Charlie looked devastated.

Jake looked at the girl he loved, Bella managed to ruin her life in a matter of hours.  
They just hold each other thinking what the next morning will bring. But whatever happen they will be together, it will not change the way Jacob think about Jamie.

Sorry for the short chapter. There you go Jamie is a wolf and Jake will follow soon. Sam is her half brother. How will Charlie react? And what will be Bella's punishment? I will update soon.  
Review. I only own Jamie.

Review!

special thanks to HeavenlyBreeze for editing this chapter please review


	6. Chapter 6

Jake looked at the girl he loved, Bella managed to ruin her life in a matter of just held each other thinking of what the next morning will bring, but whatever happened they will be together; it will not change the way Jacob think about Jamie.

Charlie was prossessing everything he was told by Sam. Bella was upstairs listening and Jacob had left feeling ill as Jamie notice he felt warm.

Jamie was on the sofa sniffing as Charlie walked up to her running his hands through his hair.

"So what do I still call you?" Her voice broke.

He was shocked. "Hey you are still my daughter I raised you."

Jamie hugged her dad, but now she had to live with Sam to keep him safe that was her goal.

"Come on we need to pack."

"Why do I have to?"

"'Cause of Bella; she's upset you. I'm glad you're here, she has you loved you little cub."

"Dad I'm 16 not little," She poured, "But thanks."

That night she packed and rang Billy.

"Hey Jamie he's turning right now."

She panicked. "Is he okay? How bad is he?"

"Jamie are you alright?"

"I need to see him."

"No."

"But I need to see him."

"Jamie, when you returned and saw Jacob, what happened?"

"All I saw was him like he pulled me and I felt safe in his arms."

Billy chocked and looked at Jacob and heard a faint 'Jamie' from his lips.

"Let me speak to Sam."

"Yes sir."

"You okay Cub?"

"No, Jake's ill and so is Quil; I'm just worried."

"Well I am getting the guys to track down this killer."

The horn sounded and Paul pulled in Jamie and she frowned at him.

"Hey pup, ready to go?"

She growled. "My name is Jamie Swan not Pup, got it?"

"Sure pup."

"Hey easy cub, yes dad."

She hugged her old man and glared at Bella. Charlie stared hard at her and without a second glance, walked into the house pulled her in.

At the home of Billy Black

"What! She imprinted on Jacob and he's...I know it's a rare thing. I've noticed a change in my son's behaviour for Bella and he's started to realise his feelings for Jamie so his wolf side his calling her."

"Dad...what's wrong with me? Jamie?"

"Everything in time my son, you'll see Jamie soon she called earlier. She's okay right now, Charlie still excepts her." Billy smiled and nodded his head.

Jake was upset, but not seeing Bella, he was fine with, it was Jamie he wanted to see and after turning wolf he gave Sam the alpha position as he felt unready. He wanted Jamie but she was on patrol with Quill and Embry.

She came back a few hours later and saw him. When he saw her, he was worried and shocked. Jamie was also a wolf too, but he felt a pull. He was explained about imprinting from Sam and he's just done it to his best friend Jamie and smiling they both started to run to each other hugging.

"Hey." He whispered pulling her towards him.

Damn it, of cause he would.

Jamie blushed at this. What Jake was worried and scared about is that she didn't feel that way. So Jamie leaned to kiss him.

Jake was shocked but happy.

"Finally, took you both long enough!" Shouted Quil

Jamie blushed and hid her face in Jake's chest who pulled her outside.

"When did you...?"

"For a long time, what about you?"

"Just realising whom I really love."

"So you did have a crush on my sister? Gross."

Jake laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"So I am your imprint; you're mine."

"I think my dad might have the answer."

Sorry for the short chapter please reveiew I only own Jamie not twilight ow well they are together next cheaper Bella and the return of Alice. Please review thanks to Taurus Pixie

For editing this chapter please review


	7. Chapter 7

okay, sorry for the late update back I hope you like the chapter do not own twilight Or Jacob dam only Jamie please leave a review if not know updates for three weeks.

Jamie and Sam stood in the clearing. She was nervous about discussing with him about being a wolf and what it entails. "So why do we turn anyway?"

Sam chuckled at his new found sister. "You'll hear the legends at the bonfire."

"Okay, but what are we doing right now though, Sam?" she asked. She felt nervous. All this was new to her. Even though she knew Sam and the rest of the pack since she was a little girl, finding out she was Sam's half-sister just recently, was like a bombshell. She had felt more at home with the pack than she did with Rene and her family. Even though Charlie had raised her like his own, she had still felt out of place when she lived with him.

Sam smiled at Jamie. Getting to know her was hard. Enabling her to form some kind of bond was hard due to Bella as trust was an issue. "Whenever you're angered, it might cause you to phase. Training you will help just in case."

"Has that ever happened? I mean phasing uncontrollably?" she asked.

Sam kept quiet. He didn't know if Jamie knew about the incident with Emily or not.

Jamie noticed his look. "You mean Emily? But Sam she's says it was an accident and she's still loves you and she's still wonderful too."

Sam was shocked what shocked him more was that she was hugging him. Sam wrapped him arms round her taking In her scent jasmine and ruby and wild flowers rare in wolfs sweet and elegant strange.

"Thanks kiddo. How about a run?"

"Really? Honest? Yes, yes, please!" Jamie exclaimed, sounding excited.

Sam laughed at her excitement. He could tell right then and there they would get along easily.

Jamie phased into her red wolf form, which resembled a fox. In her wolf form, she was smaller than Lea. To the others of the pack, she looked like a pup. She did have a couple advantages though the others didn't. Her speed was ten times faster and she was more flexible.

Sam phased into his wolf black fur and dark eyes.

They ran through the wood racing.

*hurry up slow poke* Jamie taunted.

*that's it pup your going to get it*

Jamie yelped and ran high speed.

After a few hours, they went back Jamie still in wolf and Sam in human form. Sam shook his head. "change back pup."

Jamie rolled over jumping hyper actively shook her head took off Sam rolled his eyes

Paul said, "I bet she smelled Jacob nearby."

Sam laughed, "Damn, she's good poor Jake."

Quil spoke, "She's damn fast and she's small too. Strange. Alpha females are small. Plus she's half and her color is due to her hair."

Sam said, "To the pack. But does she know? She will let her have fun. She's a kid. After the bonfire, she's going to be acting on edge and with Bella, she's going to have a different option on her sister"

special thanks to Phantom-s-Ange for editing the chapter please review Jacob and Jamie moment then it will be Bella point of view


End file.
